<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Overruled and Sustained by musetta24601</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28803192">Overruled and Sustained</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/musetta24601/pseuds/musetta24601'>musetta24601</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Lawyers, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Ben Solo is Trying, Defense Attorney Kylo Ren, Eventual Smut, F/M, Kylo Ren Needs a Hug, POV First Person, Prosecutor Rey</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 09:48:34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,444</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28803192</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/musetta24601/pseuds/musetta24601</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Rey Niima is a prosecutor in New York City. Her life is turned upside down when she is assigned to the Snoke racketeering case, with Kylo Ren as the defense attorney.<br/>------<br/>Ahhhhh I wrote a thing? No smut yet. Eventually though.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kylo Ren/Rey, Poe Dameron/Finn, Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Overruled and Sustained</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Welcome! All positivity, please. I really enjoy this concept.<br/>Enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I wake up to a pawing at my chest. My eyes flutter open to see BB8 jumping on my tummy. I groan and hug the mutt close to my chest. I am rewarded with BB lapping at my face.</p><p>“Good morning to you too.” I laugh, pushing him off. BB8 jumps off my bed and runs into the kitchen. I reach to the end table and fumble for my phone. 6:00 am. I groan and sit up.</p><p>“Good morning Madame Prosecutor,” Finn calls from the kitchen, “I’ve got toast and a myriad of spreads in here.”</p><p> I get up and walk to the kitchen. I am grace with the image of Finn in an apron, spreading nutella onto a piece of toast and humming to himself.</p><p>“How’s your head?” I ask, leaning against the door frame.</p><p>“I don’t get hangovers. So the question is how’s yours?” He laughs, handing me a plate with plain toast on it.</p><p>“Not great. Do you have any-” He points to a spot on the counter where a bottle of ibuprofen is sitting, “I love you.”</p><p>“I have avocado, cookie butter, Nutella, peanut butter, peach jelly, strawberry jelly, apple jelly, pear jelly, and blueberry jelly.” He points to each on the counter.</p><p>“That is a lot of fruit spreads.” </p><p>“Poe’s been really into making ‘preserves’. I’m surprised you haven’t gotten a jar yet.” </p><p>We laugh at the image of Poe making jelly when a knock at the door interrupts us. Finn points to the toast and spreads it as he goes to open the door. I choose some nutella and blueberry jelly as I hear Poe come through the door. The walls in our apartment are paper thin.</p><p>“Hey, Mr. Detective.” Finn smiles. Poe kisses him firmly.</p><p>“Dammit, I like it when you call me that. Where’s Rey?” He slaps Finn’s ass as he moves in and finally stalks into the kitchen</p><p>“I’m not here!” I call mouth full.</p><p>“There’s our courtroom star,” Poe comes around and bear-hugs me from behind. He goes and sits on a barstool next to me, grabbing my toast and taking a bite.</p><p>“You asshole, give me that.” I snatch it back.</p><p>“Damn, that’s a good jam.” Poe compliments himself. Finn flicks him on the forehead, “Hey, what?”</p><p>“Are you happy that the case is over?” Finn asks, turning towards the toaster that just popped. </p><p>Poe is a detective for an NYPD homicide squad. He and I had worked on this awful case that just closed last night, hence the celebration.</p><p>“That was a tough one. Rey and I had to prep that witness for fucking hours.” Poe sighs.</p><p>“I genuinely didn’t know if we’d win or not,” I said.</p><p>“We knew you’d get him. The jury almost fell for their shit but I knew juror 10 would convince the rest.” Poe said.</p><p>“There’s no way you could’ve known that.” Finn scoffs at Poe, throwing him a piece of toast.</p><p>“I can read minds,” Poe states, spreading an ungodly amount of jam on his toast.</p><p>“Oh, can you?” Finn and Poe start going back and forth teasing each other.</p><p>“I’ve got to get ready for work.” I change the subject, rolling my eyes at both of them.</p><p>“We’re not having a threesome before you go?” Poe says, sarcastically, “Hey, where’s my dog?” </p><p>Almost on cue, BB8 barrels into the kitchen jumping on Poe’s leg. I smile as Poe and Finn dote on their dog. The perfect family.</p><p> </p><p>The city bustles with nerves and excitement this morning. People are chattering in the streets and frantically typing on their phones on the subway. New York is a city of gossips, and to be a prosecutor in the city is just a cherry on top. </p><p>I have been a prosecutor for 3 years and it never gets any easier. For now, I’ll just keep tapping away on my phone on the subway, responding to my myriad of emails. </p><p>Shit. </p><p>My heart skips a beat as I see an email from the District Attorney, Leia Organa. What the hell could she want with me?</p><p>	Ms. Niima,<br/>Please come directly to my office when you get in this morning. We need to discuss something.<br/>	Leia Organa, D.A.</p><p>Fuck. I’m getting fired. Nothing good ever comes in short emails. However, I did win a large case yesterday. She couldn’t fire me. I haven’t done anything. Fuck, I stole a pen from the courthouse. That has to be it. </p><p>These thoughts fester and grow within my head as I get off the subway at my stop and practically run up to the offices.</p><p>“Good Morning, Rey!” Rose, the receptionist, chirps happily.</p><p>“Good Morning, Rose. Is Ms. Organa in?” I ask, panting for breath.</p><p>“She is. She just came in like ten minutes ago. She looked stressed.” Rose points to the closed door of the DA’s office. My face pales as I see her shadow pacing behind the door.</p><p>“Thanks, Rose. Wish me luck.” I walk past her desk, clutching my briefcase until my knuckles go white. I reach to knock on the DA’s door, but she opens it before I get the chance.</p><p>“Good Morning, Ms. Niima.” Ms. Organa gives me a firm smile.</p><p> I look down on the short woman, her brown and grey hair braided into a low bun at the base of her neck. She steps back to let the door open wide enough for me to enter.</p><p>“Good Morning, Ms. Organa,” I nod and enter the office. Ms. Organa shuts the door behind me and I turn to face her, plastering on a professional smile, “What would you like to discuss?”</p><p>“I don’t know if you’ve heard, but S.L. Snoke was arrested this morning,” Leia states, sitting at her desk and motioning for me to sit in one of the chairs across her. I take the seat slowly.</p><p>“Of the First Order crime family?” I question, not quite processing yet.</p><p>“Murder I, Extortion, Bribery, and Racketeering.” She nods solemnly, “Are you up for it?”</p><p>“I’m sorry, what?” My breath hitches in my chest.</p><p>“Will you be the lead prosecutor in the case?” She maintains piercing eye contact with me, hands folded on her desk.</p><p>“Ms. Organa, I am honored. However, are you sure I am the right choice?” My heart starts beating intensely. She stands exasperatedly and crosses around to lean against the front of her desk. Right in front of me.</p><p>“Rey. You are a fantastic lawyer. You have an impressive close rate. You’re my best prosecutor. As you know, Dr. Skywalker, your mentor, is my brother. He recommended you highly, and you have not disappointed. Any other cases will be reassigned so you can fully focus. I believe in you,” Her words make my pulse start to calm, “and considering the Defense Attorney the family has, I need my best on this case.”</p><p>“Who is the Defense Attorney?”</p><p>“Have you heard of Kylo Ren?”</p><p>My heart drops.</p><p> </p><p>Being the lawyer on call for the biggest crime syndicate in New York is a full-time job on its own. I seem to do just fine with it. I don’t necessarily need to even take any other cases. The First Order keeps me rich, shouldn’t I be happy?</p><p>“Ren!” Hux calls from across my office, “Are you going to be able to fight these charges for Snoke?” I sigh and turn away from the window to stare at the redheaded man in my office.</p><p>“Who got you off of the murder charges when you killed your father? Was that me or was that you?” I stalk over to my desk, not even making eye contact with the man. </p><p>I don’t understand the faith that Snoke put in Hux, he is weak and arrogant with nothing to back it up. I sit down in my chair and lean forward on my desk.</p><p>“The bail hearing is tomorrow. I will try to get him ROR, but what can we get in case bail is required?”</p><p>“Roughly a million,” Hux states, staring at me. I still do not make eye contact with the man. I have found more recently I do not make eye contact with anyone I do not respect.</p><p>“It should work out and he’ll be back so you can kiss his ass soon. Now go away.” I motion for Hux to get out of my office.</p><p>He hesitates, but inevitably gets up and huffs out of the room. I sigh and run my hand down my face. This is going to be a tough case. Snoke never gets arrested. This is all on my shoulders, if I can’t get him out I am royally fucked.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>